I Cry For You
by Yukitsu-Takada
Summary: Kagome went to U.S. then She was raped by thugs and Inuyasha saved her (cute .)
1. Christmas Eve Tragic

Chapter One  
  
Christmas Eve Tragic  
  
As they stared at the stars hugging, kissing ,and wrapping them selves to each other. Their eyes were glaring one to one and thinking   
  
that what would happened if they split apart.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Maybe its time for you to go home!" he says" Its been a week already and you haven't gone to school, if thats what you call  
  
it"  
  
"But I want to stay with you a little longer! Anyway its Christmas Vacation" she disagreed to Inuyasha " Wait a minute.... lets see, I think I forgot something but  
  
what?"  
  
"Oh my God! WATASHI SOU BAKA!" she yelled so loud that the world can hear her  
  
"Nazeka, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I forgot to buy Christmas presents for Souta and the others! Ohhh men......!" she tryed to sweat off her worries "Well I got to run!"  
  
Her shoes dragged to the ground and dirt dust was every where then dashed really fast till she's at her own era.  
  
"Hmmmmmm.......what's her problem? and what's Christmas?" he was really confused  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She climbed on the tree vine and jump out of the well, then she went looking for her mom.  
  
"Mom!" she stopped, then again "Hey,Mom! Where can she be? Probably she went to the bar and got drunk again! Well their gone, might as well call Hojo and go get the gifts"  
  
The phone rang many times then Hojo answered.  
  
"Hojo-kun can you take me to the mall to buy some presents please?!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan mochiron!" He smiled  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
"No Prob! Just get ready and wait outside the house!"  
  
"Alright, Bye!"  
  
"Kago..........me!" Souta was suprised  
  
"Yo, Souta!"  
  
"What's up sis!" he asked  
  
"If you see mom somewhere , can you tell her that I went to the mall!" a favor was asked from her for the first time  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Souta!"  
  
Kagome hurryed and weared her clothes on. She weared her favorite kimono. The fabric was soft and the color was blue with many flowers. She looked gorgeous.  
  
She heard a beep ones then twice.  
  
"Oh Hojo your here!"  
  
"Kagome-chan you.......you look so beautiful!" his heart pumped and fast  
  
"Thanks!" A blushing look came to her  
  
Hojo starts the car then...............  
  
"I have a question Kagome?" he asked "Never mind"  
  
"Ummm......!" she glared at the window  
  
Drops of rain fell down from the sky and a sound of the tires splashed to the water. The car stopped and was parked on the side. As they walked, Kagome began  
  
thinking what would Souta like for Christmas.  
  
"Hojo-kun what should I give Souta and the others?"  
  
"Mmmmm?! How about a computer game for you brother, cooking set for your mom, and a crazy buhhda statue for your grandpa.!" Ideas was given to Kagome  
  
"You know what thats a great idea!" she agreed "Here's the money, you'll buy them for me. I'm going to get something! I'll see ya later in the same spot! bye!"  
  
"But?!" he didn't say the rest of the words he was about to say " What is she going to buy anyways?"  
  
Kagome entered the grocery store and looked for the things she has to buy.  
  
"Lets see I will need noodles, meat, vegetables and of course lots of junk food!"  
  
People had an horroble look at Kagome. They were suprised how many food Kagome was carrying.  
  
"I think this people think that I'm crazy or something!" she was imbarrassed  
  
She payed for the food and quickly got out of the market.  
  
"WOW!" Hojo was flabergasted "That's a lot Kagome-chan! What is it for?  
  
"I'll need this things to make some food for tomorrow!" she explained "So did you get the gifts?"  
  
"Ya I did! But I didn't know what kind of game Souta wants, so I got him a baseball game."  
  
"Thats fine, Okay lets go!"  
  
They both walked out of the mall and got onto the car. Then in one snap her mind is thinking that she cannot imagine that she really got the gifts that fast.  
  
"Thanks for everything!" She hugged and kissed him in the cheeks  
  
"Cool! I'll never wash this cheeks again"  
  
She entered her house and felt really tired. Even though Hojo did the most.  
  
"Souta! Souta!"  
  
"What is it Kagome? and dang you look tired"  
  
"Ya whatever and heres your gift..............." she fell down and fall asleep 


	2. Will I ever see you again Inuyasha?

Chapter Two  
  
Will I ever see you again Inuyasha?  
  
"Awww! Im late for school!"  
  
"What's all the yelling about, Kagome?" her mom asked  
  
"Ugh, Im late for school, why didn't you guys wake me up?"  
  
After she got her clothes on,She rushed downstairs and saw luggages on the living room.  
  
"Huh?Hmm! Whats this? Oh well!" It doesn't matter to her  
  
The Bell rang from the school. Ding! Dong! Dung!  
  
"I'm late already! NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled real loud  
  
She tippy toed on the hallway and sneaked to her classroom.  
  
"I made it!" she wiped her sweat off  
  
She tryed to catch her breathe then...........  
  
"Aham!" a sound of a mad voice came from the teacher  
  
"Oh........oooooooo!" she turned back  
  
"Just make this a WARNING!"  
  
Everybody laugh at her. She cared less and sat by Hojo and her new friend Yukitsu. (Thats me! ^.^;)  
  
"Pssst! Hey Kagome.... ummmm! is it really true that your going to U.S. and move their?" Yukitsu whispered to her  
  
"What are you talking about Yukitsu? Im not going anywhere!" she looked at him  
  
"But Hojo told me that?!" Yukitsu pointed on Hojo  
  
"WHAT?! Hojo who told you that Im living Nihon?" she asked  
  
"Your mom called me and told me that tell all our friends Kagome!"  
  
Her Body was frozen shut. She cannot realize that she's going to live memories, her friends, and her love "Inuyasha!". Her mind was totally blank the whole school  
  
day, but the only thing that she could think of was what Hojo told her. As she walked home, she looked at the sky and thought of the fun things she us to do.  
  
"Kagome! O-genki desu ka?" her mom asked  
  
"Genki desu. Demo... Demo..." she stopped and started to cry  
  
"Why are you crying for?"  
  
"Mom!" she shouted to her mom "Were living Japan and you haven't told me yet! Why didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I panicked" she felt guilty  
  
"Thats not a good answer mom!"  
  
Kagome run to her room and slammed the door. But her didn't do anything about it.  
  
"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why?" she hold on to the pillow and was sobbing  
  
As Hours past, Kagome hasn't come out of her room. Then a knocked on the door.  
  
"Kagome Im sorry about everything. If you don't want to talk to me, you dont have to!"  
  
"Mom! Can you come in?"  
  
Her mom was excited but a little unhappy.  
  
"Mom can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes dear!"  
  
"Why do we have to go to U.S.?" she asked  
  
"I got a job!"  
  
"Okay! I'm living to go see Inuyasha one last time"  
  
She went to the portal and went looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is it?" He showed up and asked  
  
Kagome turned a round and lightly hugged him. Then her lips slightly touches his and in he was in curiosity.  
  
"I can't see you anylonger! I have no time!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Atashi....Atashi.....Gomen Nasai!" she let go and got back to her own era  
  
"But..." he tryed to reach to her and said "Kagome! I Love You!"  
  
Kagome doesnt know what to do.  
  
"Hey Kagome one more thing go pack your things up, were living tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay!" One last word was spoken "Inuyasha.............!" 


	3. A New World that Change

Chapter Three  
  
A New World that Changed  
  
Kagome stared dully at the small window inside the plane. She can't believe that she's living her memories behind. A sound of whispering  
  
came from her mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inu....yasha!"  
  
Inuyasha was the only thing she could say. She keep thinking of the fun things they did together. (what things! ^.~)  
  
"Inuyasha I'll be back soon, I promise!"  
  
The plane started too shake and lifting itself into the air. Souta was really excited, but Kagome felt unhappy.  
  
"Inuyasha what should I do? You were always with me no matter what, but now were separated, I don't know what to do?!"  
  
Grambling sound came from the plane and starts to land. Souta was suprised that the city was real big. When they got out of the plane they  
  
took their luggages and called for a taxi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome. His mind was focused on her. Every second he keep going back to her time and see if she's coming   
  
back to him. Inuyasha's eyes momentarily got watery and cryed for Kagome. He felt a pain in his chest and hoping for.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome's voice was growing husky and high pitch. "There's a lot of people and building in here!"  
  
Happily saying those things and forgot about Inuyasha. (mean girl)  
  
"Wow!" she moved her head left to right, looking at the view  
  
Suddenly, Kagome popped her mind back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Mmmmm! What is he doing right now? maybe his crying." she thought "Nah! Inuyasha never, his a tough guy!"  
  
As Kagome was back to normal, she thought of the school she was about to go to.  
  
"Hey mom! How does the school looks like in here?" she asked  
  
"Well I know that you won't wear uniforms, then you'll start your schoo two days from now and that's it I guess!"  
  
Two Days Past  
  
Kagome was frightened about school, she could hear her heart beat and her lips starts to dry. Her hands sweats from the excitement she has  
  
left.  
  
She took a deep breathe and said "Im ready!"  
  
"Kagome before you leave, your giong to take the bus, it's on the corner of the street!"  
  
She walked and saw the bus coming and got on.  
  
"Being on the bus is not a bad idea! Hmmm... lets see C203 is my first class and it's math class. MATH! Crap, I suck at math!"  
  
She knocked at the door and was introduced by the teacher.  
  
"Your name please?!"  
  
"Ummmm! Kagome!" she said shyly  
  
"Please sit by Leanna, Leanna please raise your hand!"  
  
"Here Kagome, me!"  
  
As the thugs from school whistled at her and said,  
  
"Hey Babe!" He sticked tongue out and pointed at her then whispered to his friends "Hey you know what? She'll be our first victim,  
  
lets follow her after school!"  
  
"Who are they?" She asked Leanna  
  
"Brent, Iven, and Butch! Ivan is their leader or somekind. But watch out for them!" 


	4. Kagome's in Danger

Chapter Four  
  
Kagome's in Danger!  
  
"Kagome hurry up, your going to be late again!" Her mom yelled  
  
"Okay! Im living!"  
  
She felt emptiness from her heart and her mind about Inuyasha has stayed the same.  
  
"Hmm......." Looking at the ground sturdy  
  
She heard a noise and saw the bus. And hopped on.  
  
"Hey Kagome here, come sit here! by me!" Leanna shouted  
  
"Oh, Hey what's up, I didn't know that you ride this bus!"  
  
"This is my first day in the bus and I'm pretty suprised too that your here!" she said " So do you have your project for English?!"  
  
"Ya! I did!"  
  
"Can you read it to me?!"  
  
"Sure! Okay Im ready, its called "Where Am I?"  
  
Darkness has surrounded me,  
  
My heart is full of Agony,  
  
Now I cannot see.......  
  
Where Am I?  
  
Weird places that I do not know,  
  
I tryed to get away but....   
  
Strange, I was taken away by a glow,  
  
Where Am I?  
  
Now I was taken,  
  
My body was frozen,  
  
Im Always forsaken,  
  
Where Am I?  
  
Her voice sounded cruel but sad. No words was spoken from Leanna's mouth after Kagome told her the Poet. They waited until their at school then after......  
  
"Hey, Remember those thugs? I heard them talking about you?"  
  
"Oh, Okay Thanks!" she showed thanks to Leanna but she didn't care  
  
As school ended. Kagome forgot about the warning Leanna told her. Kagome decided to walk to remember the roads. Ivan and his Posse followed  
  
her. Kagome turned around and noticed that they have been following her since they were at school. Her feet started dashing and doing fast-walk.  
  
But they were still there! Finally they caught Kagome and clutched her arms and dragged her to the basement. (Kagome! 0_0;)  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked frightfully  
  
Iven ripped her clothes. And managed to suckled her nipples, then cruelly, he tied her wrist to the wall and licked her neck.  
  
She screamed as loud as she could but, she couldn't managed to call for help.  
  
"Shut up! If you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure that your dead!" Iven threatened her  
  
Iven untied her and pushed her away into the floor. She felt the agony without Inuyasha. They left her with many wounds in her.  
  
She limps when she walks, holding her breast that filled with pain.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misery and pain had taken over him, but he never gaved up. He ask Keade for help and it was given to him.  
  
"What is this thing? Can I eat it after I'm done using it?" he stupidly asked  
  
"*Bonk* Don't be so dumb! Anyways..... when you use it, just think of the name of the place and you'll be there!"  
  
"Ow....... That hurts! Well thanks anyway old lady" he flew off and went back to Kagome's present time  
  
He doesn't know what place she went and crazily jump houses to houses to go to Hojo's house. He knocked at the window   
  
and saw him came out of the bathroom naked. (0_0;;; this is not right!)  
  
"Awwwwwww! Don't look at me?" he managed to cover his body with a towel "Who....Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome's friend, do you know what place she went to?" he wiggled his cute furry ear  
  
"Is that an ear?" He poked and rubbed it  
  
"Hey! Would you stop! Just tell me where Kagome went to!" he lightly punched Hojo's fingers off his ears.  
  
"Yes! She went to U.S.!" he was quietly frightened  
  
"Thanks! Umm do you know what place of U.S.?"  
  
"San Francisco!?"  
  
He said to his head, "Good thing that I looked at her book!" Then he imagine of the name of the place, then suddenly disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it's kind off stupid chapter but plz read the rest of the chapter coming soon! Thank you! =^-^= 


	5. Example for Last chappie

Example for Chappie 9^^;;  
  
Tell me if you like this or not! and if you want me too put this in!^^;;  
  
An unsually autumn night, covered in sweat of heat and passion. As he caressed his tongue onto Kagome and saliva was  
  
transferred to her. But clearly he understand how much pain she could get into....  
  
Screaming of ecstasy and agony at the same time, her heart beats in a fast rate!  
  
Umm very lemony! but i have more in my mind that is nastier than this if you want me to put it there just tell me! 


End file.
